Satellite and Dark
Satellite and Dark is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sparky causes a power outage. Roles Starring *Sparky Featuring *Handy Appearances *Cheesy *Crafty *Pan *Petunia *Josh Plot Sparky buys a movie and inserts it into his DVD player. Before the movie could begin, the TV develops problems. Sparky decides to try moving the antennas. Just as he does so, one of his static shocks cause the power in the building to go out. This causes interrupts Cheesy, Crafty, Pan, and Josh from watching their programs. The lights go out and Sparky thinks he should call for help. He calls cable repair and Handy tries to answer the phone. The cord of Sparky's phone sends a static shock upstairs to Petunia's phone, electrocuting her while she was talking. Finally by knocking the phone over, Handy talks into it, getting Sparky's message for help. Sparky finishes talking, but a burnt Petunia walks in and tells Sparky not to touch the phone again. ? ? Handy arrives and climbs the building to fix the satellite dish on top. He nudges it and brings the power back. The movie begins and Sparky decides he may as well cook popcorn. He puts a bag in his microwave and starts heating it, unaware that the radiation is soaking into his body. Sparky sits on his chair to enjoy the movie. However, Handy's tampering with the satellite dish causes problems. Sparky touches the TV antennas again, but this time with the radiation from the microwave, he brings a massive static storm to the building. Just as Handy fixes the satellite dish, he gets electrocuted and ends up tied to the wires dangling over the edge. The whole city recieves a power outage. Sparky faints and then reawakens. He feels the temperature soaring inside his room. It turns out that the microwave radiation has turned the building into a whole microwave. In a nearby room, Cheesy pops several cheese slices into his mouth, but the cheese melts and boils him. Sparky goes to the phone for help, but remembering Petunia's warning, he instead tries to think of an alternative. He spots the refrigerator and, after hesitating, touches the cord. This electrocutes himself and Handy, but brings the power back, although now the building is freezing. Handy swings on the wires and soon spots Sparky through his window, yelling at him for his mistake. Sparky tells him he can fix it, when he sees the wires snapping apart. The wires break and Handy falls, but Sparky rescues him by grabbing the wires tied to him. Unfortunately, they are both electrocuted and Sparky lets go of Handy. Handy lands on the ground okay, only to be crushed by the falling satellite dish. Spazzing from his static shock, Sparky picks up the phone. As a result, the building gets electrocuted and explodes. Only Sparky's TV remains intact. The movie finally plays and The End? ''is seen on the TV screen. Moral "''Electricity isn't always good!" Deaths *Cheesy is boiled by his melting cheese. *Handy is crushed by the satellite dish. *Sparky and everyone else in the building are either electrocuted or die in the explosion. Trivia *This episode was originally called Shocking Results. This was changed because it was too similar to Shocking Developments, Sparky's debut episode. *Nutty originally took Cheesy's place. *Before the power outage, Cheesy was watching the cheese channel, Crafty was watching a beauty pageant, Pan was watching a himself play a panflute at a concert, and Josh was watching a documentary on space. *Sparky is responsible for every death in this episode (including his own). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors